


Fortunate

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: He really was fortunate in his friends.





	Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 in exchange for a rename token.

He really was fortunate in his friends, Harry thought. Hermione, unsurprisingly, had been the one to point out the obvious. Harry had sat there in growing shock and realization while she’d explained precisely why she and Ron hadn’t worked out, suggesting with tactful delicacy that a similar reason might lie behind his own relationship woes with Ginny.

He’d discovered just how right Hermione had been a few weeks later. A few too many pints with Ron had led to an awkward, sloppy kiss that had rapidly become less awkward and less sloppy and more needful and amazing. Kissing Ginny had never been like this: raw and passionate and fuelling further desires. He and Ron had ended up sharing the same bed, and by morning neither of them had been virginal in any sense of the word.

He’d broken off things with Ginny the next day. She hadn’t taken it well at first, but Neville was quickly proving to her just how much happier she could be with someone else, someone who had actually been there for her throughout everything. Hermione, on the other hand, watched the growing happiness and contentment between her two best friends with a pride usually reserved for mothers of brides.

Ron shifted beside him, lacing his fingers through Harry’s. Harry began kissing his shoulders, tongue touching and tasting every freckle his mouth could reach, and Ron let out a drowsy chuckle.

“G’morning.”

Harry rolled over so that Ron lay beneath him, smiling up at him with sleepy blue eyes, and kissed him.

“It will be, in a moment.”


End file.
